Sid Dinsdale
| birth_place=Palmer, Nebraska | party= Republican | children= Three | residence = Elkhorn, Nebraska | alma_mater=University of Nebraska-Lincoln (B.S. 1976) | religion = Baptist | website = Campaign website }} John Sidney “Sid” Dinsdale (born 1952) is a Republican candidate for U.S. Senate in Nebraska. Dinsdale is president of Pinnacle Bancorp, Inc., with 130 banking locations in eight states and assets of $7.6 billion. Life and career Dinsdale was born in Palmer, Nebraska. Dinsdale graduated from Palmer High School and attended Hastings College. Dinsdale transferred to the University of Nebraska-Lincoln, graduating with a degree in finance. He graduated from the Colorado Graduate School of Banking. In 2013, Dinsdale completed the President’s Program in Leadership at Harvard Business School. In 1994, he was named president of his family’s banking company, Pinnacle Bancorp, Inc. In 2013, Dinsdale reported assets of between $109 million and roughly $250 million, based on his valuation of his interest in Pinnacle Bancorp at more than $50 million, the highest range possible. Dinsdale sits on the boards of directors of Ameritas Life Insurance Company, the Nebraska Methodist Health System, the University of Nebraska Foundation, and the STRATCOM Consultation Committee at Offutt Air Force Base in Bellevue, Nebraska. Political activity In 2011, after U.S. Senator Ben Nelson, Democratic Party (United States), cast the deciding vote to make Obamacare law, Dinsdale’s Pinnacle Bancorp PAC donated to Nelson's reelection campaign., To date, Sid Dinsdale raised $938,765 and spent $1,750,639 on his campaign. U. S. Senate campaign On September 16, 2013, Dinsdale became the fourth Republican candidate vying for Nebraska’s U.S. Senate seat being vacated by the retirement of Senator Mike Johanns. In October 2013, Dinsdale's campaign said Dinsdale would use “some” of his money to fund his campaign. According to the Omaha World Herald, "Dinsdale had said previously that he planned to spend his own money on the race to counteract spending by outside groups." In April, Dinsdale told the Omaha World Herald that he was reluctant to use his own money to fund his campaign, stating, "it Doesn't feel right. It's not the way it's supposed to be. I think you have to talk to Nebraskans and get their support.” In May, just before giving the interview to the Omaha World Herald, Dinsdale had loaned his campaign $1,000,000—more than he has raised from all other donors combined. Philanthropy *Omaha Salvation Army, chairman, D.J. Hero’s luncheon *Midlands Community Hospital, board of directors *Omaha Children’s Hospital, board of directors *TeamMates Mentoring, honorary chair with his wife of events in 2013 *Team Jack Foundation, Teammate of the Year 2013, pediatric brain cancer awareness *The Hope Center for Kids, honorary chair with his wife of the 2013 Gala *Elkhorn Public Schools Foundation, president Honors and awards *Midlands Community Foundation Reflection Award References Articles *“Omaha Banker Sid Dinsdale Enters the U.S. Senate Race,” Omaha World-Herald, Robynn Tysver, Sept. 16, 2013 *“Palmer Native Launches Senate Bid,” Grand Island Independent, Sarah Schulz, Sept. 16, 2013 *"Sid Dinsdale loans his U.S. Senate campaign $1 million," Omaha World Herald, Roseann Moring, May 5, 2014 External links *Sid Dinsdale for U.S. Senate, campaign website Category:1952 births Category:American bankers Category:American philanthropists Category:Living people Category:Nebraska Republicans Category:Nebraska agribusiness people Category:People from Merrick County, Nebraska Category:University of Nebraska alumni